


Bioshock haiku 1

by MaverickCheshire



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverickCheshire/pseuds/MaverickCheshire





	Bioshock haiku 1

Adam runs like blood 

Everyone's an angel now 

Time to get to work


End file.
